The Dragon Rider and The She Knight
by Knight of Eons
Summary: While on a trip to spread Berk's alliances of peace and trade with different lands, Hiccup comes across a kingdom where Alvin attacked once but failed to conquer due to an already present Dragon and Dragon Rider... He gets into a minor skirmish. If even that. Full Summary inside. Not certain when next update will be, and no promises on a rating change. Theres a possibility though..


Title: The Dragon Rider and the She-Knight

Summary: While on a trip to spread Berk's alliances of peace and trade with different lands, Hiccup comes across a kingdom where Alvin attacked once but failed to conquer due to an already present Dragon and Dragon Rider... He gets into a minor skirmish. If even that. He is then taken "hostage", though he goes willingly as a guest, to the kingdom after an encounter with several knights, the single female knight among them seeming to take an especially noticeable distasteful interest of him. At least, the two think it's distasteful...

Contains some Hicstrid, along with onesided JATD Girls x Hiccup. Hey, Hiccup's just that loveable!

Enjoy!

This new land was very interesting, at least in Hiccup's opinion. Toothless didn't like it's lesser bodies of water as they traveled inland, grumbling each time he had to bite a bit of meat from a deer he'd hunted down for him and Toothless. Though the game here was funner to hunt and couldn't dive deeper to evade him, he hated having to work a leg down his gullet.

Ugh! And don't even get him started on those damned hooves. How mammals delt with it, he had no clue.

Anyway, back to Hiccup's opinion.

To Hiccup, it was a nice change from nothing but water and islands. He'd seen the sun more times in a week then he did in a month on Berth, which gladly didn't mean he'd sweat more.

Hey, spending so muh time in the forge had it's advantages. That, and the high altitude winds were a good help.

But currently he and Toothless were strolling along a path in the forest side by side, Toothless knawing on a deer hind leg bone with his gums and Hiccup pressing plant leaves and some flowers into one of his many journals. Next to and around each pressed leaf or flower, Hiccup had scribbled something or another pretaining to said leaf or flower.

Some said things along the lines of: 'Good for insect repellent, just toss into fire', 'Similar to dragon nip, avoid these, they make Toothless hyper', or 'Pick some of these for Astrid when leaving'.

There was just so much new stuff to explore and learn about! He was having a braingasm from the new stuff he picked up on his short journey. Like the new language, English.

He'd picked up on it easily, a bit better than Astrid and the others could. His dad had obviously learned the language some time ago, but had a rougher, less practiced understanding of it.

But aside from that-

They had company. He could sense it as soon as Toothless could, an unconscious alert to the prescence of a sudden though faint change in the environment. Astrid's training him to attack and defend finally having taken root.

"Toothless...", He said in a low tone, fingers grazing the butts of his swords at both sides of his hips as he cast a slow, but steady look around him. The bottom of his prosthetic leg grinding against the soft dirted path slightly.

The Night Fury merely raised his ear plates, alerting Hiccup to his understanding as well as his awareness of something up ahead of the path.

It was as if the whole area of forest around them had gone quiet with the exception of the wind blowing and rustling the leaves of trees and folliage around the two halves.

They listened intently, breaths slowed and hearts calmed.

There it was again! Wings beating hard against the wind.

Too slow and loud to be a bird.

Dragon.

Most definitely not a Zippleback, to calm.

Not a Nightmare, to many beats and no gaps to indicate gliding.

Definitely not a Terror, too distant and high up, a Terror would have passed out in exhuastion by then.

Nadder? No, the speed was off and Nadders wings made a shrill but audible chirp on the downward beats due to their spikes and serated scales.

Couldn't be Gronkle, far, far too slow and a few times off beat. Never steady.

That meant it was large, heavy, and could change course fairly well. It was approaching from the South Western direction and coming fast. It would definitely meet them in seconds.

"Toothless, hide.", Hiccup said, reaching behind him to grab the shield attached to his back and protecting the dark brown leather satchel he wore and had outfitted with several Hiccup level lockings. He dettached the shield and stuck it to his and Toothless's saddle, engaging Toothless's automatic, self adjusting tailfin, a just incase feature he'd installed after the temporary lose of his helmet for Snoggletog. It sure helped during the war.

The Hairy Hooligan(Spelt right?) Tribal Mark was proudly displayed on the flap in branded leather, much like the Strike Class symbol was on most of Hiccups riding armor(HTTYD 2 Trailer #1).

The all black dragon was about to protest loudly when Hiccup gave him a nod and his grin. The grin that said he was going to do something stupid and unexpected. In other words, he'd be fine.

But Toothless would stay close enough to obliterate any dangers. Be they dragon, human or... Those juicy furry things with horns that made no sense.(Deer)

Taking his leg bone, Toothless retreated quickly into the thicker region of forest, where he nearly melted into the shadows of the tree leaves.

"Halt! Who goes there!", Wow, he really did learn that English language well. He could understand every syllable she said. And the sentences made sense! He didn't really ponder on the fact that a female voice had spoken out. But when he turned, he didn't expect to see a female HUMAN, atop a large, leafy green DRAGON.

"So much for offering to help with any dragon problems...", He muttered in his native Norse as he removed his hands from his swords. He didn't want to fight. Not if he didn't have to.

The female wore most of what Hiccup could recognize as "Knight's Armor", strange. His flight suit and armor looked surprisingly like her suit, only his was designed to be tough, manueverable, allow for flight(obviously) and not bulkier or heavier than it should be.

Judging from her arms, head, what he could see of her legs, height and the torso section of her armor, her suit of arms wasn't built to the same purpose. Good, he hated to feel like he was copying anothers steps and style.

"Do not make me repeat myself, Viking.", Oh boy, they were resorting to labels. Had he been staring?

He offered a hand to shake, which he'd learned was the way the English speakers greeted eachother, rather than a tight grip to eachother's forearm as was a Berk custom of greeting, "Hello, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I'm here to ask if you would like to form a Peace treaty with the Hairy Hologan Viking Clan of Berk and-", He wasn't aware that he'd accidentally been speaking Norse, but stopped himself as the dragon tilted it's head to the side, it's face displaying obvious confusion and curiousity.

"Jane, I think this one fell off his boat a few too many times. I can't decipher a bloody thing 'ees saying!"

"Dragon, he's a Viking. They're Nordic, and thus they speak Norse. I thought you would have-", What the she-Knight said trailed off in his head as his eyes widened behind his flying mask.

Wow, a dragon that can talk like a human? Oh Thor, this was going in the dragon book!

Without thinking he reached into his satchel, not hearing the sound of a sword being drawn or the sound of a few horses galloping farher up the path in the direction he was walking prior to the dragon and cute Knights arrival. He was so focused he didn't realize he'd thought of the Knight as cute.

'Short, conical, broad horns with a spiraling growth pattern. Green, large, ocal scales. Yellow, segmented underbelly. Large head. Can speak English but not Nordic, curiously.', Hiccup was so busy listing off details he hadn't noticed the Knights that had just arrived, nor did he see their or the dragon Dragon's curious expressions as he continued to right in his book, his flesh and blood leg tapping slightly as he held his tongue between his lips under the metal of his mask.

Toothless had to resist the urge to move and slap a paw on his head in embarassment. Stupid and unexpected his scaley, tail finned ass.

'He's acting like Hiccup the Insane is what he's doing!', The boy had no idea the shiny(Knight) female had her attack spine at the ready and pointed at him or that the dragon looked about ready to roast him alive. If only he resisted that darned urge to be...Hiccup, he could probably... Not reach that spot on Toothless's underbelly that he couldn't scratch himself. Sigh. And he liked having someone to scratch his belly and jaw.

'Don't die, you hard headed feather(Hairy) head.', Toothless silently prayed to the Great Mother to protect his human. It would be hell to train another one. 

Jane had no idea what did this Viking was doing or what he was up to.

It looked like he was simply writing in a book.

Vikings wrote? She'd never heard of such things, not in any of her teachings about vikings/Norsemen.

Her confusion was shared amongst Gunther and their seniors. This viking was close to nothing like the vikings that had attacked them once before.

He was obviously of Nordic background, speaking what she knew had to be Norse. He wore a shoulder gaurd that displayed a horned skull with three crudely styled teeth and his attire, though strange and similar to a Knight's suit of arms, looked predominantly viking. Especially in the boots and, for some odd reason, hornless helmet that covered his face.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the viking closed the booklet in his hand and placed it somewhere hidden on his person. He then looked back to her, now noticing the others with a jolt of his head and a small step backward.

Sir Ivan, being as brass as he was, saw this as an immediate escape attempt, "Ah ah!, No use tryin' to run now Viking scum! We've got you cornered. Now surrender peacefully and we may take pity on ye'. Maybe.", He spoke as he dismounted his horse and drew his sword.

The viking, seeing this, backed up a bit more and held his hand out in a cease gesture, speaking in his native Norse once again, what he heard himself saying was, "Whoa! Look I don't want to cuase trouble! I just want to bring this Peace treaty for your King to sign and-" , He spoke loudy to be heard and quickly so as to try and placate the burly, large, though not really intimidatingly large, red haired/bearded man. And as he spoke, he was reaching back to his satchel, which had the bulk of it behind his back.

All Jane, Dragon, and the Knights heard was a quick succession of unintelligible mumbles as the viking reached for what they thought to be a weapon.

"Sir Ivan, be careful.", Sir Theodore said as he too drew his sword but stayed mounted on his horse.

"Don't worry, I've handled bigger and scarier things then this excuse for a viking.", He said as he held the sword level to the slowly retreating vikings chest, a good foot of distance between them.

"Not much of a viking, is he?", Gunther said snidely, "I'm sure Jester could take him on."

The viking was now holding up both hands, rambling in Norse as he tried to avoid the wrong end of Sir Ivan's sword.

"Sir Ivan! Maybe we should hear him out? He didn't make any aggressive actions toward me nor dragon prior to your arrival. Perhaps-"

"Not now, Jane! I'm about to send this savage back-"

There was a sharp "Shink" and then the sound of metal meeting metal as the Viking had suddenly drawn both his swords and held the one in his left hand to Sir Ivan's throat, the on in his right hand having deflected Sir Ivan's sword away from him(The Viking) and out of his hand. The sword now bobbed lightly in the trunk of a tree it had punctured in the process.

When he spoke this time, he was speaking perfect English, no accent or anything...

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I'm here to bring a Peace Treaty for your King to sign and establish Peace and Trade between your kindgom and my tribe. I do not wish to fight, nor do I have an intent to harm, you. Any of you.", He said those last three words with a glance at Dragon, who was himself shocked at the Vikings speed and bilaungual skill. Pulling away from Sir Ivan, the viking, now recognized as Hiccup sheathed both his swords and pulled his satchel around him as he unlocked it, much to the weary Knights' and Dragon's shock, "I'm sorry for drawing my weapon on you, uh...Sir Ivan... But in my confusion and shock, I forgot that I had learned English prior to visiting these lands. I'm sorry if I have offended you.", And as he finished saying this, he pulled from the satchel a parchment, the treaty he spoke of.

There was a brief moment in which silence rained supreme over the gathered bodies.

"Ahem...", Sir Theodore interrupted, coughing into his gloved fist, "Well... Seeing as how Mister...Haddock, has come to request the signing of a Peace

Treaty, I do believe we have a guest."

"What?", Gunther interupted, not believing his ears, "But-Sir Theodore! You can not be serious. He's a viking! As in; Plunder, pillage, raid, destroy!", He said, his horse shuffling slightly as it sensed something in the distance.

Dragon sensed it too, but couldn't make out what it could be, too intent on this Viking and his interesting scent. He dismissed whatever uneased the horses as, plainly obvious that they were easily spooked by their own shadows if they weren't careful.

"Yes, Gunther, I'm aware of that.", Sir Theodore said cooly, his eyes never leaving Hiccup's as the young viking stood there, arms held behind his back and waiting patiently with the parchment now tucked back into his satchel, "But he has come with a request for Peace, not war. It would be best for us to not turn away such an opportunity."

"But he attacked Sir Ivan-"

"With proper provocation. You, Jane, Dragon I and even Sir Ivan himself all know that he tends to act more on his own will then reason.", He finished as he now adressed Hiccup, "Mister Haddock, I do hope you do not take our previous actions toward you to heart, our past encounters with vikings-"

"Alvin the Trecherous and his Outcasts?"

"...Yes. You've heard of them?"

"More along the lines of 'I, alongside my tribe and allies, delt with them.'", He summarized.

"Simply impossible.", Gunther said, still not so hot about the idea of a Viking being a guest at the castle. They were savage, unbathed, pirates who worseshipped a tree and bridge of rainbows! "They road dragons, many dragons at that. More than we thought we could see in a single lifetime. And yet you and a bunch of vikings with shields and spears-"

"As well as our own dragons managed to fend them off and defeat them for good."

Silence, once agin. He may as well elaborate, "Several years ago, before Alvin and his Outcast became another problem for Vikings or you, my village, Berk, was raided monthly by dragons. This was from 300 years of constant warring between dragon's and Vikings since Berk was settled those 300 years ago. Though it wasn't on their own wills that the dragons raided our villages. They were forced to do so by the Iminent(Green/Red) Death, a dragon so large, it's mouth could easily envelop you all, me, your horses, and your dragon at once. And that wouldn't even dampen it's hunger.", He took a few breathes as he resisted a shudder at what was likely a horrid memory, "To make it a shorter story for you all, I befriended a dragon I later named Toothless, gave him the gift of flight once again, we were found out, my father Stoic The Vast set out with Toothless and most of the adults in the village to find the Dragons' Nest and attack it, I gathered several others along with trusted dragons, and together we ended the Iminent Death. This brought on an era of piece for Dragons and Vikings, but at some point, the news had reached Outcast Island, and Alvin and many others wanted to use the dragons as weapons to take over. I was leading the many present when Alvin and the whole of his Outcasts were defeated in battle. The battle ended a year ago, and I along with many others have been trying to spread Peace and fix the damage Alvin had done. And so I find myself here."

Gunther was, for lack of better word, miffed.

It was "obvious" this Viking was in allegiance with that horrid Alvin, and he was asigned to infiltrate them, make them believe the war with Alvn to be over, and then sabotage their defenses for when Alvin would strike. Gunther would keep quiet, but he wouldn't let his guard down for one second.

Every one could buy as much of this Viking's stories as they wanted, but he was assurably not falling for some well put together speech.

"Well then I personally thank you, Hiccup Haddock, for ending the threat that was Alvin the Trecherous. But I'm afraid you will have to be escorted to the castle in a... less than normal form of transportation. For safety reasons, of course.", Sir Theodore said as he sent a pointed glance to Jane and Dragon. Hiccup didn't miss it.

"I'm fine with that. I suppose you mean I need to ride with Jane and...?", He said as he turned and gestured to them with his left hand, "Would you happen to have a name?"

"You may call me Dragon.", The dragon so creatively named Dragon said welcomingly, at least he didn't draw his sword on him. Granted he didn't have a sword, " Dragon! The Dashing! The Devilishly Handsome! The Oh So Very-", Dragon spoke, using his left paw/hand to emphasize his words. He could be something related to a Monsterous Nightmare with his mannerisms. But he had an intellect to match a Strike Class Dragon, not to mention the vanity and big head of a Nadder.

"Social? Talkative? Egotistic? Energetic?", Hiccup said with a hidden smirk as he saw Dragon's eyes shoot open from shock at Hiccup's words.

"You could say that.", Jane chuckled, amused at Dragon's jabbed ego. The others couldn't help but chuckle lightly at this as well. It wasn't often people not regular to the castle were so open and trusting with Dragon around. Even Sir Ivan got his seven chuckles in before trying to look like he didn't admire the Viking youth's sense of humor, "I can't say they those descriptions don't fit like a glove."

"You shortlives are all the same; All insults, no consideration.", Dragon said exaperatedly as he set his paw down and offered the other to Hiccup for him to stand on.

Surpringly to all but Hiccup(And the black dragon hidden a hundred feet away), he accepted, crouching in Dragon's large scaley palm with his prosthetic leg facing forward and a hand carefully braced against Dragon's neck. He was actually trusting Dragon the first time he met him? This served to improve his first impression with them, not that he noticed, but Gunther still remained weary that two years ago, he had to fight off several Vikings from attacking his mother and father.

Hiccup was careful to disengage his wrist blades(AC jab) before accepting the lift. Wouldn't want to accidentally kill/injure a potential ally's Dragon. Hell, he didn't like killing any dragon...

But the Iminent Death had it coming for eating that poor Gronkle. Even if it didn't contribute it's share to the raids.

Why was he thinking about this?

As Jane, Hiccup, and Dragon lifted into the sky, Sir Theodore, Sir Ivan and Gunther took off on their horses, not seeing the black dragon silently counting body lengths as he waited.

Once they were six or so Nightmare lengths away(Around 180 human feet), Toothless began to carefully, stealthily trot behind them, wary of sounds infront and behind him while he kept the dragon, shiny female, and Hiccup in the same plane of view as the shiny males on big furry juicy things(Horses) as he did so. He was especially careful to keep quiet and stick to the line of the trees were his form was harder to notice.

After several miles and no change in hostility/hospitality, with the exception of one shiny with fully dark "hair" muttering to himself, Toothless got bored and silently regirgitated his leg bone from earlier to knaw on it once again. Those things may have been hard to chew with his kind of jaws, but gumming their bones was just an awesome past time.

It was several miles from the village by Dragon when Jane couldn't hold her question any longer, it was just nagging her.

"Excuse me...Hiccup...", What an awkward and unusual name, not really befitting one claiming to be a chief's son and apparent war hero.

"Yes?", He called back, having to raise his voice against the wind to be heard through his mask.

"You say you befriended a dragon... Was your dragon, well, like Dragon?", She didn't really know a good way to voice her question. It was hard to believe there were more dragons out there aside from those horrid creatures she'd encountered during Alvin's attempt to take the main lands. They were nothing like Dragon aside from being able to fly, breathe fire, and to some degree think for themselves. At the memory of the last detail, she had to hold back a giggle at the memory of seeing a barrel headed, long slender bodied dragon throw it's rider after it seemed to have a conversation with Dragon while it's rider tried to force it into attacking.

"You mean, is my dragon the same species and or class as Dragon is?", At receiving a somewhat hesitant nod he continued, "I can't say for sure about their classes, but I'm absolutely sure Toothless is a different species. He's a Night Fury. There hasn't been any evidence of Vikings past having any encounters with a dragon of Dragon's kind. In a way, it makes him and Toothless similar."

"In what way is that?", She asked before she thought about asking.

"Well, from what I can tell and have seen, Toothless is the only Night Fury to have been on Berk. I'm guessing that Dragon is the only one of his kind that you've encounter thus far?", He said, knowing the feeling of being so close to finding something for your best friend only to have it burned away, revealing a lie in it's place.

Jane didn't need to answer, she simply nodded to him as he turned to face forward at the passing scenary once again.

Dragon, having heard the whole exchange(Obviously), decided to add his two cents, "Well, there goes the uniqueness and charm of being a handsome loner with no one. Just when I learned to use this 'Only one of my kind in existance' thing to my benefits, there's another with the same back story. Now how am I going to win the ladies' hearts?", He finished with a sarcastic question as he ran his free paw down the side of his face, careful not to dislodge Jane or jostle Hiccup.

"Ladies? You overgrown winged lizard! Isn't my attention enough to sate your big ego?", Jane said with a smile as she lightly kicked her heels into the sides of his neck.

"Not when you're all snarky like that. And you're "compliments" sting quite a bit when they hit their mark.", Dragon said with a false thoughtful look on his face.

"Why thank you. I do try my hardest to weaponize my snark.", Jane said with a genuine smile, brushing a nonexistent strand of hair out of her face.

Hiccup saw this and couldn't help but notice that she had freckles like he used to have, only he'd grown out of his at some point. And her freckles were more rosy and flushed looking, where as his has been darker, more noticeable, and browned in tone.

"You two really remind me of Toothless and myself. It's comforting to know I'm not the only one who has snippy conversations with my best nonhuman friend.", Hiccup chuckled, tilt his head to the side as he faced them once again. This made caused his hair to catch in the wind, and Jane couldn't help but notice it.

She inwardly wondered what he looked like without his helmet/mask. Was he scarred? Did he have facial hair? Was he-

"Jane, we're nearing the village now. Where should I drop Hiccup?", Dragon called up to her, not paying attention to Hiccup's low chuckle as he perched in Dragon's palm, legs together, and made a few motions with his arms.

"Dragon!", Jane called to him, not wanting to scare their guest into thinking the wrong thing, "Really? You couldn't voice your concerns in a less hostile sounding manner?"

"Jane, you know I was just kidding. Still...", Dragon said chuckling, getting two heels into his neck for the bad joke.

"Forgive him, Hiccup, he has a bit of a-", Jane was saying as she was turning to face Hiccup and reassure him that he wouldn't be dropped, only to find his place on Dragon's hand vacant, "Oh no! Dragon, did you really drop him!?", She all but shrieked as she leaned further over his neck to gaze at the empty spot of his palm. This was not good! Not good at all!

"What? No! He's-", Dragon was going to say, but stopped as he glanced at his empty paw, doing a double take as he saw that Hiccup was gone, "Where did he-!?"

"Looking for me?", A voice called on the wind as they turned to their right and saw, of all things, Hiccup... Flying along side them.

"What in the name of the Great Mother?", Dragon said wide eyed as he saw Hiccup zig zagging calmly, rising and falling steadily as he simply glided on the winds.

"Hiccup? How are you...", Jane was trying to say only to receive a mischievous chuckle from the air born Viking.

"Oh I'm just fine, thank you.", He said sarcastically, then he pulled his arms close to him for a fraction a second, pulled at a string, and held his arms out once again, a webbed fin like a wing springing up on his back as he resumed gliding.

"What in the blue blazes!", They could hear Sir Ivan's exclamation even up here. Talk about a voice like thunder.

Below them, the three other Knights faltered on their horses as they saw the leaf like shape alongside Dragon, that looked a lot like...

"The Viking.", Gunther growled, his eyes narrowed at the shape as he approached the castle, 'First they're a menace on the land and sea, and now they've taken to the skies.', His father would not be pleased with this. Not one bit.

"This Hiccup is truly full of surprises, isn't he?", Sir Theodore questioned with awe as he saw the boy dip below Dragon and rise to the other side.

"I'll say.", Gunther muttered as he made his horse pick up speed.

"I hope he really is here for Peace, Sir Theodore.", Sir Ivan said with a sigh, "'Cause if he isn't... We're in for a lot more than just Vikings and Dragons..."

"That's for sure.", Was all Sir Theodore could say before he, like Gunther picked up the speed, Sir Ivan joining the other two shortly after.

Chapter End

A/N of 2/2/14: And done with that. And for those of you wondering why Toothless didn't just stay with Hiccup, it's obvious. Hiccup doesn't trust them as much as they believe. He put's Toothless's well being before his own. Plus Toothless has some damn good hearing, I mean he could hear Hiccup all the way at the arena place when Stoic caused the Nightmare to attack. A little over a hundred feet won't be a problem with his senses and speed. Also, if you didn't notice, I gave Hiccup two swords in this story, because in this he's a cross dominant aka ambidextrous. In the book he's left handed, and if I'm correct they make him right handed in the movie, and if you check the pictures where he's wielding a fire sword-**High Soprano**FUCKING EPIIIIIIIIIIC!- He's shown holding it in his right hand. I'm pretty sure it's correct as the left foot is amputated and not the right foot, so it's not flipped. Next chapter, Hiccup will meet the stars of JATD and remove his helmet.*Insert manly fanboy swoon* Those five years did Hiccup so go-oo-ood!  
Also, I don't like Gunther, he's like an annoying James/Kojiro from Pokemon without the charisma and rose. And hair. But I like James/Kojiro. No need to worry Gunther lovers, I won't bash him or kill him off in some cliche "Fate-of-the-World" plot, which is awesome, but is also over done. And I can't write those...*Wipes away of bit of water from eyes* Huh, must be raining in here or something...Okay, I'll shut up now.

Review and tell me what you think!

Please say you like it!

Please!*Puppy-eyes*


End file.
